


All's Fair

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funfairs, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Jealousy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's new holodeck program isn't working out the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/gifts).



> Characters do not belong to me, I am not making any profit.

‘Aw, dammit,’ Tom sighed as his last missile went wide of the target.

‘It’s all right,’ said B’Elanna, ‘I didn’t want that giant cuddly targ anyway. You don’t have to knock down a pile of cans to prove you love me.’

‘But it would have helped?’

‘Sure it would,’ she teased.

He’d finished designing this new holosuite program a few days ago – an old-fashioned fair – and it had become so popular that they’d run it for three days straight. He’d been trying to win a prize for B’Elanna as a romantic gesture, but with no success so far.

‘Clearly,’ said Seven’s voice behind them, ‘you lack the dexterity and visual acuity required to complete this task. I will attempt it.’

And she gave the vendor a handful of holographic coins, took the three balls he handed her, and, barely even aiming, knocked down the whole pyramid of cans with her first try.

The vendor whistled, and B’Elanna tried not to smile. Seven claimed the plush targ and handed it to B’Elanna.

‘I believe you wanted this, Lieutenant,’ she said.

B’Elanna took the toy, squeezed it affectionately and tucked it under her arm. ‘Have you ever been to a fair before, Seven?’ she asked.

Seven shook her head. ‘No. It is… an interesting experience.’

‘You ever tried cotton candy?’ B’Elanna asked.

Without waiting for an answer, she took Seven’s arm and dragged her away. Tom watched them go, and sighed.


End file.
